Daily Couple
by Kim Army
Summary: Hanya cerita ringan yang tidak memiliki konflik terlalu berat. Main cast : MinV / NamJin / HopeGa / Jungkook / Open Request /
1. Chapter 1

-Daily Couple-

.

.

.

.

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, pria manis yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jurusan seni dan musik masih bergelung nyaman ditempat tidur. Selimut berwarna navi masih setia membungkus tubuh rampingnya. Matanya masih terpejam, menyembunyikan keindahan binar untuk sementara. Membuat sosok yang kini duduk ditepi ranjang, tetap setia memandangi wajah cantiknya. Mata obsidiannya kini melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjuk ke angka 8, membuat pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tae.. bangun.."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya igauan tidak berarti dari Taehyung. Pria yang berusaha membangunkannya terkekeh lucu, tangannya menjawil hidung mancung Taehyung.

"Ihh.. lepaaaasss..."

"Bangun dulu.."

"Ini, sudah bangun..."

Jimin, pria yang berusaha membangunkan Taehyung, tertawa kecil. Merasa begitu lucu melihat Taehyung yang berkata sudah bangun tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Taetae bangun atau aku tinggal. Mau?"

"Tidak mau!"

Ajaibnya, mata Taehyung langsung terbuka lebar, anak itu juga langsung bangun ke posisi duduk. Merengut menatap Park Jimin yang sedang memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Tidak mau ditinggal!"

Jimin berdiri, tangan kanannya menyugar rambut hitamnya kebelakang. Membuat Taehyung kembali terpesona untuk entah yang keberapa kali.

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap, aku akan membuat sarapan dulu.."

Mata besar Taehyung menatap Jimin yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Jim~~"

"Hm?" Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Taehyung yang kini sedang merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Gendong~~~~"

Kembali, pagi itu Jimin kembali tertawa kecil karena Taehyung yang begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung kini menuruni tangga, anak itu sudah terlihat segar. Wajahnya terlihat gembira, hari ini Jimin mengajaknya kencan, otomatis Taehyung merasa sangat bahagia. Anak itu memakai pakaian terbaiknya, tentu saja, karena ini adalah kencan mereka yang pertama setelah tiga minggu Taehyung merasa diabaikan oleh Jimin dengan pekerjaannya.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan duduk dikursi pantry. Matanya menatap punggung Jimin yang sudah lima tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Matanya menyirat penuh kekaguman pada sosok yang masih sibuk membuat sarapan untuk mereka. Park Jimin, seorang anak yang begitu hebat dimata Taehyung. Park Jimin bukan berasal dari keluarga kaya raya sehingga Taehyung bisa menyebutkan 'hebat', bukan karena itu. Park Jimin hebat karena, dia mampu berdiri tegak saat ayahnya meninggal, saat ibunya menikah lagi dan hidup dengan suaminya, meninggalkan Jimin dengan sang nenek. Park Jimin hebat karena bisa membantu neneknya dalam memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka. Dari awal bertemu dengan Jimin saat masih SMA, pria itu sangat sibuk, sibuk dengan pekerjaan paruh waktunya, dan sibuk dengan belajarnya demi mempertahankan beasiswa.

Apapun yang terjadi, Taehyung akan selalu kagum dengan kekasihnya. Apalagi setelah lima tahun menjalin hubungan, Taehyung kini begitu bergantung pada Jimin. Tidak bisa jika tidak ada Jimin.

Tuk!

"Aduh! Sakit Jim~~"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Hehehehe~~" Taehyung memamerkan senyum kotaknya, sementara tangannya masih mengelus keningnya yang terkena sentuhan sendok oleh Jimin.

"Melamunkan apa, hm?" kini tangan Jimin yang mengusap-usap kening Taehyung, sempat menanyakan apakah sakit, yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Taehyung.

"Bukan apa, tapi siapa.."

Jimin tersenyum, tangan kanannya kini berada dibawah dagu, menyangga kepalanya. Matanya menatap lekat kearah Taehyung.

"Iya, jadi sedang melamunkan siapa?"

"Coba tebak!"

Kini Jimin terkekeh, kekasihnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Coba aku pikirkan~~ papa?"

"Hm. Hm." Taehyung menggeleng.

"Mama?"

Taehyung kembali menggeleng, merasa senang karena Jimin tidak bisa menebaknya.

"Namjoon hyung? Seokjin hyung?"

"Bukaaaaan~~~"

"Jadi, melamunkan siapa?"

"Jimin mau tahu?"

Jimin tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengatakan bahwa pacarnya itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tentu saja aku mau tahu. Bahaya kan kalau pacar ku ini memikirkan pria lain."

"Hehehehe.. cium dulu.."

Jimin tersenyum, membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona. Tubuhnya ia condongkan kedepan, mengecup bibir Taehyung.

"Sudah, jadi siapa?"

Jimin kembali bertanya, berusaha tidak peduli dengan rona merah yang mulai terlihat dikedua pipi Taehyung.

"Ng... Jimin! Aku melamunkan Jimin-ie~~~"

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Jimin tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memeluk kekasih menggemaskannya itu.

"Kenapa pacarku begitu menggemaskan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jimin kini berada di apartemen kakak Taehyung, Kim Seokjin. Mereka berencana menginap, sekedar merayakan pulangnya Seokjin dari Amerika, yang membuat semua orang terkejut karena berhasil mendapatkan rapper terkenal disana, RM.

Taehyung masih sibuk dengan setoples cookies, sementara matanya menatap layar televisi yang menampilkan acara musik mingguan. Taehyung tiduran di karpet ruang tengah dengan paha Jimin sebagai bantal, anak itu hampir tertidur beberapa kali karena usapan dikepala yang dilakukan oleh Jimin.

"Nah~~ ini dia, ramen buatan chef Kim Seokjin~~"

Mendengar itu, Taehyung bergegeas bangun dari posisinya. Menutup toples cookies dan menaruhnya kembali di meja. Matanya menatap ramen yang masih mengepulkan uap.

"Woah~~ sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ramen buatan Jin hyung.."

Taehyung hanya mengangguk antusias mendengar kalimat Jimin.

"Ramen buatan Jinseok memang luar biasa.."timpal RM, atau Kim Namjoon. Rapper terkenal di Amerika yang berasal dari Korea Selatan.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Tae, ramennya tidak akan kehabisan kok." Ujar Jimin sembari mengusap sudut bibir Taehyung yang kotor.

"Hehehe.. habis ramennya enak sekali.."

"Mulai sekarang, Taetae bisa meminta hyung membuatkan ramen kapanpun kau mau."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya antusias.

"Oh ya, Taehyung bilang besok kau harus pergi ke Daegu, Jimin-ah?"

Jimin menghentikan acara makannya mendengar Seokjin bertanya padanya.

"Iya, ada beberapa masalah di cabang perusahaanku disana."

"Berapa hari?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga sampai empat hari. Oleh karena itu, selama aku di Daegu, aku titip Taetae ya hyung."

"Ish, kenapa harus dititipkan? Aku kan sudah dewasa, Jimin-ie.. tidak perlu tititp-titip!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar sekali!" jawab Taehyung dengan wajah yang dibuat serius.

"Ohh.. jadi kalau nanti lapar tengah malam, bisa masak sendiri ya? Kalau nanti tiba-tiba mati lampu, bisa mencari lilin sendiri ya?"

Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya berputar membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi. Jimin, Seokjin, dan Namjoon menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang menggemaskan.

"Lalu, jangan mengeluh kalau nanti tidur sendirian di apartemen."

"Ihh~~ kok gitu?"

"Iya begitu, kamu tadi bilang kan sudah dewasa."

"Tapi, tapi,"

"Jim, sudah. Jangan menjahilinya terus."

Kali ini Taehyung merengut melihat Jimin tertawa begitu lepas. Malam itu, Jimin sibuk membujuk pacarnya yang merajuk, tapi kalah saat Jimin bilang

"Taetae, besok aku sudah harus ke Daegu lho.. empat hari kita tidak bisa ketemu.."

Dan akhirnya, Taehyung tidur dengan memeluk Jimin begitu erat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menggerakkan jari-jari kakinya yang berada diatas meja dengan asal, matanya menatap lurus televis yang menayangkan movie terbaru, sedangkan dipangkuannya terdapat satu cup besar es krim vanila. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, anak itu menghela napas panjang.

"Bosaaaaannn~~~~"

Taehyung memberengut, menatap sekeliling apartemennya yang begitu sepi. Jam sudah menunjuk ke angka sepuluh, tapi Seokjin menelpon bahwa dia akan pulang larut. Restoran miliknya sedang di booking oleh pengusaha ternama dan meminta kakaknya untuk hadir sebagai pemilik restoran. Namjoon juga tidak bisa menemani Taehyung, rapper itu harus kembali ke Amerika karena pekerjaannya.

"Aku mau Jimin-ie~~"

Rindu. Taehyung merindukan kekasihnya yang pergi ke Daegu karena pekerjaannya. Padahal tadi Taehyung sudah melakukan video call selama satu jam lebih, tapi anak itu masih rindu. Biasanya sekarang Jimin sudah pulang, biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerja Jimin, biasanya Taehyung akan mengganggu Jimin yang sibuk dengan laptopnya.

Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya, merasa kesal pada Jimin yang belum pulang juga. Iya, pacarnya itu belum pulang padahal hari ini adaah hari ke-tujuh Jimin disana. Pacarnya itu sudah satu minggu meninggalkan Taehyung.

Menghela napas kembali, anak itu meraih remote dan mematikan televisi. Berjalan kedapur, menyimpan es krim kembali kedalam kulkas. Baru saja akan mengambil air putih, Taehyung dikejutkan dengan pelukan erat dari belakang.

"Aigoo!"

"Pacarku belum tidur.."

Taehyung mengembangkan senyumnya mendengar suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Akan tetapi anak itu menghilangkan senyumnya, berganti dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa ya?"

"Eoh? Baru satu minggu ditinggal sudah melupakanku."

"Hmm.. baru satu minggu ya.."

Jimin tersenyum, mencium gelagat bahwa sang kekasih tengah merajuk.

"Mianhae~~"

"Lepas, aku mau tidur." Ucap Taehyung, ketus. Tangannya berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Jimin yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Hm, hm, pacarku marah.. jadi tidak akan dilepas."

"Ihh~~ lepasin.. mau tidur..."

"Baiklah.."Jimin melepaskan pelukannya, memasang wajah kecewa miliknya. "Padahal aku sudah membelikan cheesecake khusus untukmu." Lanjutnya.

Mata bulat Taehyung kian melebar mendengar salah satu makanan favoritenya.

"Benarkah?"

Jimin mengangguk seraya menunjuk sebuah kotak kue dengan tulisan cheesecake diatasnya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak mau.." Jimin menghela napas "Lebih baik kuberikan pada Seulgi-"

"Andwe!"

Taehyung berteriak spontan, mendengar wanita cantik tetangga apartemen mereka disebutkan.

"Aku mau! Mau!"

Jimin ingin tertawa melihat wajah menggemaskan Taehyung.

"Tapi tadi kau marah padaku."

"Siapa?" oh lihatlah wajah sok polos kekasihnya itu.

"Kau."

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian tangannya melingkari lengan kekar Jimin, menggelayuti kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Ayo makan cheese cake nya. Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Jimin tersenyum, hampir menyeringai.

"Ppoppo?"

Cup!

Tanpa banyak kata, Taehyung langsung mengecup pipi kanan Jimin.

"Sudah."

"Kisseu?"

"Ish, banyak maunya. Sudahlah, Taetae makan sendiri saja cheese cake nya. Jimin-ie jangan minta. Ini untuk Taetae semua."

Jimin melongo, menatap Taehyung yang sudah duduk di kursi pantry dengan cheese cake dihadapannya.

"Tae, aku tidak dikasih?"

"Jangan. Ini sudah malam. Nanti Jimin jadi gendut."

Jimin menatap datar Taehyung. Untung dia sayang. Untung dia cinta.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Halohaaa~~~~

Aku datang lagi dengan ff baru..

Kali ini cast nya JiminXTaehyung yaaaa...hehehehe...

Ini berawal dari gimana perhatiannya Jimin ke Taehyung. Jadi pengen punya temen atau pacar kayak Jimin. XD

Oh ya, untuk ff ini aku bikin certa yg ringan2 aja, gak bikin konflik yang berat.

Gak tahu ini cerita cheesy atau nggak.

Aku juga open request untuk ff ini, jadi kalau kalian ada ide bisa tulis di kolom review.

Misalnya cerita ttg Taetae nya kayak gini, Jiminnya kayak gini.

Atau mau couple lain, misal Namjoon sama Seokjin.

Ah, untuk couple ini aku bikin

JiminXTaehyung

NamjoonXSeokjin (yg ini tidak bisa tergantikan XD)

HoseokXYoongi

Jungkook (ini belum tahu sama siapa, untuk sementara jadi pengganggu JiminXTaehyung aja XD)

Yo wiisss... segitu aja utk chapter ini, ditunggu review nyaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

-Daily Couple-

[][][][][][]

Park Jimin

Kim Taehyung

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

Min Yoongi

Jeon Jungkook

[][][][][][]

Jung Hoseok, atau lebih dikenal sebagai J-Hope, Dancing Machine milik BTS, sebuah boy group yang sedang berada diatas puncak dengan karya-karya mereka. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengulum senyum menyaksikan adegan yang menurutnya menarik itu. Dimana kedua maknae BTS -Taehyung dan Jungkook- merengut dihadapan Min Yoongi –salah satu rapper dalam BTS-. Raut ketiga orang itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, kesal. Kedua maknae terlihat merengut dan Yoongi terlihat menekuk alisnya, menatap tajam dua anak nakal didepannya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian inginkan?"

"Kami ingin main, ih. Daritadi aku sudah bilang, iya kan Kookie?"

"Ne! Taetae hyung benar."

Hoseok terkekeh pelan mendengar dengusan kasar Yoongi, pemuda itu yakin jika Yoongi sedang menumpahkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya.

"Tapi aku sedang sibuk. Kalian tahu kan?"

"Tahu." Jawab kedua maknae itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Nah, itu kalian tahu. Sudah kalian pergi sana!"

Yoongi menyuruh kedua maknae itu pergi dengan gerakan mengusir oleh tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya siap menutup pintu studio kebanggaan miliknya.

"Tidak mau~~" rengekan Taehyung pun keluar, sedangkan Jungkook menahan pintu studio itu agar tidak tertutup.

"Ya Tuhan,, aku bisa gila..."

"Hyung tidak akan gila kalau bermain dengan kami, iyakan Kookie?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, tidak lupa dengan mata bulatnya yang berbinar.

"Kalian ini nakal sekali ya?"

Akhirnya, Hoseok angkat bicara, merasa kasihan dengan kekasih mungilnya yang terlihat menderita.

"Kami tidak nakal!"

Hoseok tertawa mendengar penolakan kompak dari Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Kalian jangan ganggu Yoongi hyung, dia sedang sibuk. Nanti kalau dia marah, kalian yang ketakutan."

Taehyung mencebikan bibirnya, kecewa karena tidak bisa mengajak bermain hyung yang satu itu.

"Ish, Yoongi hyung dan Hop hyung menyebalkan. Bilang saja ingin berduaan." Ujar Taehyung ketus, dengan mata menyipit menatap Hoseok dan Yoongi bergantian.

Sedetik kemudian, Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook. Membawa bungsu kesayangannya itu pergi.

"Ayo Kookie, kita tinggalkan mereka. Kita main dengan Jin hyung saja. Mereka tidak asyik."

Hoseok dan Yoongi menatap geli Taehyung yang masih menggerutu dengan menarik tangan Jungkook.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar.." gumam Yoongi seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang dihari libur kita."

Hoseok menghampiri Yoongi, menepuk punggung pemuda lebih tua darinya sekaligus mendorongnya untuk masuk kembali. Yoongi mendudukan dirinya di single sofa yang terasa nyaman, dia sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Hoseok duduk bersila dilantai, sibuk menata makanan yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Tidak melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, hyung?"

"Malas.."

Hoseok terkekeh, gemas dengan jawaban malas-malasan dari Yoongi.

"Sudah ingat password studiomu?"

"Menyebalkan sekali! Aku tidak ingin satu digitpun!"

Hoseok kembali terkekeh geli, apalagi melihat wajah Yoongi yang cemberut. Ck, menggemaskan. Mereka memang bukan berada di Genius Lab, tapi sedang di studio milik Hoseok. Sejak Yoongi –entah kenapa- melupakan password studio miliknya, pemuda pucat itu bolak balik menginvansi studio miliknya, terkadang meminjam studio milik Namjoon.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku akan panggil teknisi."

"Kan sudah aku bilang hyung.. panggil teknisi. Dari kemarin-"

"Iya, iya, aku tahu."

Hoseok menghela napas mendengar jawaban ketus Yoongi. Pemuda itu paham, mood kesayangannya tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus.

"Baiklah, sekarang lebih baik hyung makan. Aku sudah membeli banyak makanan."

Yoongi melirik malas beberapa makanan yang sudah ada didepannya, ada sekotak nasi instan, japchae, ayam, ada juga sundae. Makanan itu memang terlihat enak, tapi dia tidak nafsu makan. Beberapa hari ini kondisinya memang menurun, dia merasa malas melakukan apapun, termasuk makan. Tidak heran berat badannya turun ke angka 57.

"Tidak lapar. " jawab Yoongi akhirnya, dan semakin menyamankan disofa single itu.

"Tidak, kau harus makan hyung."

"Tidak mau."

"Yoongs."

Yoongi menghela napas, nada suara yang datar itu, sebagai salah satu pertanda bahwa Hoseok sedang tidak ingin dibantah. Akhirnya, dengan setengah hati Yoongi berpindah duduk ke lantai, disamping Hoseok.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nafsu makan, tapi kau tetap harus makan. Lihat tubuhmu hyung, kau kurus sekali sekarang. Dan itu membuatku khawatir, kau tahu itu."

"Iya, maafkan aku."

Hoseok merangkul Yoongi, membuatnya semakin dekat dengannya, sekaligus bersandar padanya. Dan menyadari jika kekasihnya terasa semakin mungil, semakin kecil, dan terasa semakin rapuh.

"Mau makan sendiri atau aku suapi?"

"Ck. Aku bukan anak kecil, aku bisa makan sendiri." Yoongi melepaskan rangkulan Hoseok dan mulai melahap makanan didepannya perlahan.

 _Ternyata aku memang lapar._

Jung Hoseok tersenyum lega, memperhatikan bagaimana Yoongi memakan makanan didepannya dengan lahap. Bagaimana mulut itu tidak berhenti mengunyah, membuat pipi itu mengembung dengan lucu.

"Siapa yang bilang tadi tidak lapar?" goda pemuda itu kemudian saat melihat satu porsi japchae yang tinggal sedikit.

"Oh diamlah Jung!"

Hoseok tertawa melihat ekspresi Yoongi, antara kesal dan malu. Ada semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya.

"Tidak perlu malu, habiskan saja."

"Siapa yang malu? Aku memang akan menghabiskannya kok!"

Hoseok kembali tertawa, kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali seraya mengusap rambut hitam Yoongi.

"Setelah ini kau minum obat dan istirahat, oke?"

"Neee..."

Hanya didepann Hoseok, Yoongi hampir tidak bisa menolak permintaan pemuda itu. Karena bagi Yoongi, pengaruh Hoseok begitu kuat untuknya. Disamping pemuda itu, dia bisa merasakan begitu nyaman, dia bisa merasakan bahwa wajahnya akan selalu terhiasi oleh senyuman. Energi positif kekasihnya berdampak sangat hebat untuknya.

"Kau memikirkanku ya?"

"Apa?"

"Senyum-senyum sendiri, pasti sedang memikirkanku kan? Ck. Aku tahu kau begitu mencintaiku, tapi aku sedang disampingmu Yoongs. Kau tidak perlu susah-susah memikirkanku sebegitunya. Atau kau mau pelukan dariku? Ah, atau ciuman dariku."

Yoongi menatap datar kekasihnya yang sedang memaju-majukan bibirnya. Ini, salah satu hal yang terkadang membuatnya sebal pada Hoseok. Lalu, tangan kiri Yoongi mengambil sandal miliknya dan tanpa ragu menempelkan alas sandal itu pada bibir kekasihnya.

"Ouw~ yah, Min Yoongi, apa-apaan kau ini!"

Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan teriakan heboh seorang Jung Hoseok, dan kembali melahap ayam yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

 _Lain kali aku harus membeli ayam ini lagi. Enak sekali._

[][][][][][]

END

[][][][][][]

Okeee... kali ini ceritanya dengan HopeGa couple.. request dari eatjin2630 . semoga kamu suka yaaa... maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan kamu dan semua reader... aku baru pertama kali bikin ff couple ini soalnya...

Maaf kalo ada typo...

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaa...

Mau siapa?

Aku sama Namjoon?

Bisa diatuuuur... XD

See ya~~


End file.
